


Londinium

by leoncharme



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Experimentation, Fiction, Other, RPF, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a crazy attempt to unite two objects that are the sources of author`s inspiration. It is an extremely surrealistic endeavour to compare with and combine the place and the person. It was created in three nights and is an embodiment of all the children of Echidna and Typhon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Londinium

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my idee fixe, London, and to all the characters created by Benedict Cumberbatch. Happy Birthday, dear sir.  
> The essence of every character is the person and yet, we are capable to see only the magnificence of your works, thank you, Mr. C for such an infinite universe of diversity and inspiration.

_A grain of something old, a drop of something new, a bit of something borrowed, a pinch of something verily true._  


His **_Westminster Eyes_** impartially look upon the surrounding world beyond the time and space. They are spatial stained-glass windows, through which the fantastical kaleidoscope of experienced generations may suddenly peep. It seems they just contemplate the things from the world of eidos, knowing beforehand everything that was and everything that will be. When the dawn comes, the first gusts of new images, new day, come out of these eyes. They reveal something, which was concealed behind the shroud of coloured palette of iris, something overwhelming and burning alive. And in a flash, eyelashes flicker and close, casting barely perceptible shadows on high cheekbones.

His **_Mary-Axe Cheekbones_** are gentle and specular like water surface, and just as volatile. As soon as early rays, energy of image touch them, everything revives. Coming in motion, they seemed to turn into perfectly faceted glass panels, which mould into neat rows and reflects the slightest emotions and feelings of the character, shades of the day and night. Through the early dawn that paints their delicate blush, appear the glimpses of genuine blood.  


His **_Tamesis Blood_** , boiling with chilling energy, animates every single feature. This is his Alpha, the cradle that generates the incandescent essence of each new character. It eccentrically incorporates everything from Buckingham manners to East End habits. Leaking into the undercover nooks, wading into the most distant _terminatio nervi_ , it transforms the structure and smelts liquid supernova of neat image. An unrestrained mixture of the nation's history and human bondages turns into the wild streams, rushing through the intricacies of the veins.  


His **_Tube Veins_** pave the fresh road for ancient blood. At dawn, they fill each line with the energy of millions of citizens, myriads of details. They weave the Milky Way of the character, creating sensible tunnels of internal reactions and elaborate stations of external manifestations. Venous channels permeate every cell of eternal city, entangle every cubic inch of Creator`s bones.  


His **_Stonehenge Bones_** that exist, waiting for slightest impulse. These petrified guardians are remnants and incapable to move on their own. The echoes of archaism, they serve as silent custodians of experience and history of each image. Crisscrossing these ivory statues, blood is soaked with the memory of the ancestors. They, unflinching and inviolable, from time immemorial stand guard over the ancient and traditional, accompanying its basis, – spine – on the infinitely long day.  


His **_Millennium Spine_** is a full metal frame, which, like Atlas, holds the whole blunt of a changeable essence. It heads the ranks of the bone _avant-garde_ , absorbing energy from the veins and weaving it into all modern vertebras. It creates a bridge between past and future, converting an explosive mixture of ages into the hyaline nature of the character. It generates a perfect distillation of the nuances and details, and supporting the whole basis, inhales the image in its eternally dormant warriors - bones. When the first beams of sunset entangle them with the power, their shadows, - muscles - are laying out in movement.  


His **_Piccadilly Muscles_** are imbued with relentless flows of energy and awaken by the blood of thousands. Rippling and contracting, they open the race of perfectly unified character. Together the bones and muscles are the basis for the newborn. Henceforth their goal is to convey him to every corner of the city, to every cell in the body. Life, beating, sweeps through obstinate tendons of streets and alleys. The luminosity of this neonate fills all buildings and cartilages in the body of the Creator.  


His **_Tower Body_** , embracing the perfection, has always been the Omega of any character, his last shelter before the final coming out into the external world. Genetically created by the history, it gets its life at nightfall. Unifying muscles and bones, embrace the vivifying blood through veins, the body becomes a physiological crown of Creation and Creator. It is the estuary of all the strains and works. An ideal shell for the newborn, covered with skin that brings its sparkling across the world.  


His **_City Skin_** is a filigree cover, penetrated with an infinite number of inhabitants, filled with complete image. The slightest variations in the form or substance run through it like ripples, leaving imprints on the structure of the character. Gently wrapping the body, it is charged with the seething energy that strives for total liberation through each pore. Forever alive, it literally breathes the surrounding world, recognizing it as responsive audience. Fully melted Colossus dressed in armour of epithelium, shines in the light of constellations and announces the Creation using appearance and voice.  


His **_Big Ben Voice_** is a final chord its odes to life. Forged tones like steel ringing break away from heart and bowels, beyond the frames of Creator. Out of everlasting Westminster, of glacial depths of the Thames and scorching crucibles of Tube, through centuries-old Stonehenge and evergreen Piccadilly, across Mary-Axe and Tower, Millennium and City… It echoes everywhere, heralding the birth of supernova character.  


_Thus the image in him is born, thus the life in town awakes._  


The foggy nature of its Creator remains unknown, no matter how long you know him, how long you walk his streets. We may see thousands of ancient and modern buildings, hundreds of new characters, but the essence of the actor, the heart of town will be _Terra Incognita_ for any person, except those few lucky who are able to penetrate behind the curtains, whom he allows to see all the secret ways and hidden paths of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I`ve always dreamt to get acquainted with this actor and to visit this city. As far as none of these two events, likely, will ever happen, I tried to consolidate the abstract thoughts about the process of creation of character by Mr. Cumberbatch with the live stream of London, because I believe it is impossible for such a talented person to grow up in this town and not embrace its energy and history.  
> Own nothing, except crazy ideas.


End file.
